wonderpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Dead Party Begins
<''' Back to Youtube poop: Zombie Survivors The city of Hyrule were peaceful town and the sun as shine. Luckily at the castle, The King of Hyrule had a brilliant idea to tell his boi, Link and rest of his geng. He wants to have party. '''Link: Gezz... it sure is boring around here! The King: MAH BOI! I have a Brilliant idea! Link: What! what is it tell me? The King: We could have a party tonight then Link screaming like a lady (YEAAAH~!) and tell his girlfriend (or Step-sister), Zelda. Link: Zelda, we have a party tonight! Zelda: You gonna be kidding... If we make our own party! Father gonna kill us! But, The King already heard she said... The King: I hearded you Bitch! That party was my Idea! Zelda: oh! sorry Father... Then Gwonam arrived to the castle. Gwonam: Your Majesty...Ganon and his minions are--- The King: Screw Ganon! we have a party tonight! Gwonam: That was Beautiful... I can call everyone. The King: ...and don't call Ganon, He's Suck! So, Gwonam flew to the city and Throw the papers to the ground. People of Hyrule, Gamelon,Koridai, Mushroom Kingdom, Dinosour world and rest of towns. Link and Zelda were creative there own party. At Mushroom Kingdom... Mario: Luigi look! It's King! Mario looking the poster and said:- "You're all invited at my party...Except Ganon" a picture with no Ganon allow. Mario: We gonna go to the king Palace. Gay Luigi: I hope they have Lotsa Spaghetti! {C So Mario and Luigi are ready to the party at the king castle at night. In Early night,Wizardheimer's Haunted House, Wizardheimer trying to spell his dead rat come to life. Wizardheimer: Let me see... (read)...I got it! So, he put the ingredients are Snakes,oil and... voodoos (note: If the person died became alive to used the water of life from Zelda games). Luckily, his pet come to life with his poison. But... Wizardheimer: YES! YES! It's alive!? welcome home my pet...??! (he shock) What the?! His pet rat turns into a zombie. Wizardheimer: Oh My god! what have I done!? I mess up!? I should buy that The water of---!! (Screaming) Wizardheimer was been eating by his rat. his Poison throwing at window to graveyard until dead people are rising from the dead into zombies to find eat living people flesh.Back at mushroom Kingdom,Mario and Gay Luigi are ready to go to the party. Mario: Luigi are ready? Gay Luigi: Oh hell yeah...Mario...! Mario: Wow! you're so gay! Gay Luigi: Oh right~! Let's go! At middle of night, Mario and Gay luigi were walking at mushroom kingdom. They are so excited were invited them. But, they heard something... (Zombie voice) Mario: Hey can you heard that? Gay Luigi: yeah! are you scared? Mario: NO! They still waiking until...They saw a bunch of zombies are ready eat them flesh. Mario: OH MY GOD! ZOMIBE!!! Gay Luigi: Oh Shit! We gonna hide!? Mario: Lets head back!? So, Mario and Luigi went back to there house from Zombies. Then... at the kings castle. they all Invited are Irate Gamer,Fat Lady,Red Sonja (as stripper),Caillou,Dark Mercury,Goronu,Yuni Kaigui, and everybody. Except, Mario and Gay Luigi... Link: Cool party...The King! The King: Of Cause MAI BOI, I wonder happen to the plumbers?! I invived them to my party... David's dad: Look guy!? Yuni Kaigui is strip her shirt off and shown us her boobs! Link and The King are excited when she strip...After then they shout and excited. Link: Too bad they didn't shown her boobs... Meanwile at mushroom kingdom,Mario and Luigi's house, They lock the doors and windows. But, Mario forgot to tell them. Mario: Shit! I gonna warn them! before the zombies eat them all! Mario smashs the window. But, The zombies smased the door. Mario: Come on Luigi!? But, Gay Luigi decided to stay and fight them. Gay Luigi: Mario go without me! Mario: B-But--! Gay Luigi: JUST GO!! Mario decided to jump the window and ran to the castle. But, Gay Luigi is ready to fight. Gay Luigi: Come on you ASSHOLES!? Bring it---! UHHH! Spaghetti! Zombie hold Spaghetti to give Gay Luigi. But, It fell for it. It was a trick! The Zombies grap and eat Gay Luigi from his head to his PINGAS. But, Mario saw the window and Gay luigi died... Mario: LUIGI NOOOO~! Mario tears apart and mad at the zombies cause of his brother death. So, He ran to the Castle to warned Harkinian. Later, At the castle, The King's room, Someone who kiss and XXX each other, It Caillou and Dark Mercury were making out. Caillou: Wow! Miss that what great! Dark Mercury: Yeah...( Why on earth am I XXX with this kid!) At the living, thing gone wild. Link drinks to many beers and the other shout and cheerful. They said "GO! (x10)". Link: I won~! Zelda: You gonna be kidding... Then the door knocked... The King: I got it (he opened the door) He opened the door and saw Mario was tried fast. Mario: *sign* The King: Mario! MAH BOI! what have you been? and where's gay Luigi... Mario: The King! Zombies are coming! They ate my Brother Luigi! we must locked the doors! Mario locked the door and safe. But, The King and the other laughed because zombies are coming. They think Mario is jokes,but,he totally serious. Mario: Please King! I'm not kidding! The King: oh come on! that's your imagination! Then the door the knocking. fat Lady is open the door and saw zombies. She said... Fat lady: Hey... we have visitors. Turns out The kings and the other are believe Mario's right. Sudden, it attacks her and eat her flesh. The King: Oh Shit!? (he started afraid) Zelda: Everybody RUUUUNNNN?!!! People were started running until Red sonja attacked the zombies. She slashed them all until they grab her and eat her shoulder first,then eat her boobs,then eat her butts and finally Zombies eat her flesh body to the ground. Link: Oh Fuck! The King,Link,Mario,Zelda & others (Gwonam,Caillou,Dark Mercury & Yuni Kaigui) are trapped by zombies. Until someone shot one the zombies. They were saved by... you guess at for the next chapter. To Be Continue... Next to Chapter 2: Need to get out > Music Used on the scenes *All American Rejects - Swing Swing(Intro scene) *Far East Movement - Like A G6 With Lyrics (Party scene) *Elena Siegman - The One (Zombies arrived scene) Category:Chapter Category:YTP: Zombie survivors